We're Human?
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: Poems or drabbles mostly... I'll update but if no ones cares i'll take my time please R&R  :Fixed the small problem with our: :3is a song deal with it and yes it's my song no one elses:
1. We're better?

**AN: This is a poem I wrote to a friend…. And I somewhat began to subconsciously began to think of humans and Nobodies and how we're soo alike and yet so different.**

**What makes us more important to exists? Please comment and review I beg ya' **

_An Angel sore through the skies  
Have we forgotten who we are or...  
have we simply lost our hearts?  
Like Nobodies...   
We were left alone and not accepted into exists.  
Can you hear the cries of the shadows?  
Or do you simply walk away with cold glares?  
we were looked down on  
When they thought they were so high as we saw it  
But some had truly cared even if they annoyed us to (try to) help us.  
But we... we were afraid about the laid out hand  
So we'd pushed it away and yelled on top of our lungs   
to get rid of this self hatred and guilt.  
Why were we pushed so far? why were we not allowed existsions?  
Humanity is such a shallow word...  
It's hollow and somewhat a lie..  
Can you blame me for truly not caring?  
When we ourselves are no better?   
How can I say we're human?  
How can I say They are divine,   
The Angels in the skies?!  
Because in the end... The angels without wings...  
Are Nothing more than Human.  
So rip these angels wings off! And tell me your not human!  
God, had forbidden the Shadows to live  
so...  
I... forbid any Angel to live!   
Because in the end...  
We're nothing more Than Human.  
And in the end... Humans aren't all that great.  
No matter how hard they try..._

**Please tell me what u think R&R**


	2. Dance

**AN: thank you for the reviews and your options! Can you guess what this is about?**

_No matter if words are fake_

_We just want to hear them again and again._

_The sweet blossom of the day_

_Have just died._

_The point of no return_

_Is here_

_Where nowhere stands._

"_I have a right to know!" you say_

_And maybe you do._

_But your only a shadow_

_Of somebody they once were._

_Death is irreversible_

_As time is._

_Why must we surrender our needs_

_For the worlds rights? _

_Care to follow the Piper?_

_Dance, Dance_

_Angels they dance above you_

_Mocking you!_

_Long live the king _

_As you fall_

_You graceful beginnings have come to an end_

_And so their no turning back now_

_Not even for a friend._

_All that were with you_

_Have came to forget you_

_(un-intently)._

_The man who calls himself god upon you_

_Has fooled you._

_In till you disappear within the Boy_

_He shall not-_

_Cannot-_

_Fall asleep._

_Only now I can hear _

_the sweet sorrowful song_

_of the waters…_

_Dance, Water, Dance!_

_Like the angels above this beautiful mocking sky!_

_The waters of the ground only reflect the skies…_

**AN: Heh… if you wanna know what that's about ask me I won't mind but I think it's pretty clear.**

**R&R pretty please!**


	3. My devil song

**AN: inspired by 3 metri sopra il cielo song "I can fly"**_** yes I know this isn't a poem and it needs music…**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**but this song is only mine only not good but still….**

**I have no title for it either so heh…**

_I walked a thousand miles but I still haven't found you._

_I can try even when all my hope is lost but I want him to want to save __mee_

_Cruel and sweet kisses… is all I ever gotten_

_(pause)(music)_

_I can love-- but I need his heart…_

_The devil is my shadow whom _

_shall never disappear…_

_My devil…gave me-…_

_my devil… gave me…_

_in the winter fall… my devil gave m-…_

_in the winter fall… my devil…_

_I can be innocent but I want your innocents…_

_Is the shadow who must – shall not disappear…_

_MY devil is- my devil is- my devil is all I have to hope for…_

_These are the sweet and bitter kisses but I want only his_

_Only his… _

**AN: I know this isn't one of my poems or anything of the best but… thank u for giving it a try.**

**I think this song would go good with Kairi/Riku/Sora not exactly sure in what way but use your imagination.**

**Please R&R and give me your opine (SP?)**


	4. This Angel was

**AN: hello! Been forever, right? here my update! I really want you to read it! I hope it's good as my others (since i wrote it a month or two ago)**

_This Angel was pure,_

_She was not like the others…_

_And yet she was left waiting,_

_For her prince and shinning armor._

_The Angel didn't want it,_

_But time was cruel to her._

_The Angel could not understand,_

_The Anti-hero, even when he gave his heart away._

_She waited understandably…_

_ Everyday.._

_Only that…_

_ One day…_

_All those memories buried in her heart_

_Would melt away._

_She forgot and yet did not forget._

_She knew it was, _

_Pretty much pathetic of her,_

_But she could not do anything,_

_But wait,_

_Alongside her memories._

_The Angel was innocent, pure and kind._

_But she was flawed in everyway,_

_Because of her weakness and ingorants(sp?)._

_She'd tried her best,_

_to be anything, _

_but ingrorant…_

_but she could not simply understand._

_The Angel remained sweet, innocent and pure, _

_never changing._

_The skies always change,_

_But always return to their natural state,_

_She was these skies,_

_Even when it got to her,_

_In her awaiting matter._

_She'd waited always remaining The sweet, innocent and pure person,_

_Awaiting her King to return home._

_But the King was forgotten_

_As his Fallen Knight remained remember_

_By those of the kingdom and that of the Angel's._

_But why, oh why was the King forgotten?_

_For it was thus (of)_

_An unnatural force,_

_That cause this disaster!!_

_A Shadow came to the alter,_

_Taking the Angel_

_In hope of saving_

_ The damn. _

_Thou only the King would ever_

_Know of the Shadow's reason for…_

_It wasn't much of a different of his own reason._

…_But the Angel __was__ always sweet, innocent and pure…_

**AN: all i will say is "SAY NO TO BASHING!"**


End file.
